oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the North Western Railway
List of Characters Click here List of Voice Actors Click Here In The Start Tales of the North Western Railway (formally Northwestern Railway Tales and North Western Railway Series) is the main series of Oliver Duck. Ted wanted to make a series that stayed true to The Reverend Wilbert Awdry's vision.Ted decided to make the series this way because his love and passion for The Railway Series, and he wanted to keep realistic. Development Tales of the North Western Railway (formally Northwestern Railway Tales The first attempt at the first episode was made in November of 2012. This attempt was using Ted's old camera and in low quality. Also this was filmed "old-style" and with no background and using hands. After receiving a new camera during Christmas of 2012, he began making plans to do the first episode. The first one was filmed on the floor. After the first episodes, Ted's parents allowed him to put up a table to film. This helped but the sound quality, lighting, and camera stability were still lacking in the new filming area for the next two episodes. After episode 3, the sound problems was fixed and a tripod was acquired for the camera. Episodes 4-5 were filmed in a similar manner. Episode 6's filming and editing style changed drastically and Ted began scripting episodes. Intros The original start was just a black page with the credits. In episode two a normal start as made with highlights from the first two episodes. The same start remained up to episode 6. in this episode a new start that will be more long term was made as a part of the series over all. Episode 7 and 8 used a similar intro but with other clips. Episode 9 had no intro, but end credits with a picture of Ivo Hugh. for Episode 10 Ted planned on making a new Intro and using it for season 1 remaster and season 2. Season 1 (2013-2014) This season was mostly introducing the stories and some new engines, and lay an overall plot arch. The original production of these episodes all varied. The earlier episodes did not have scripts, most of them were narrated during production, and the last one used voice actors. Episode List: #Diesel Disgrace #Whats is Your Name? #LMS Intruder (Multi-Part Episode) #Fast, New, and Scared #Fergus & Harvey #The Strange Train #Murdoch and Gordon #James and Harold #Ivo Hugh's First Christmas #Flatbeds Season 1 ( 2014-2017) (Remastered) After completion of the first 10 episodes, it was decided that season one would have to be remade in order to reach a video quality that would allow the audience to be able to keep up with established plot, in order for any development to stick. The order of the episodes also changed. The first three episodes came out in the second half of 2014, and early 2015. The last seven came out in late 2016 and up to summer 2017. The episodes were also re-ordered in order to highlight the arch plot. Episode List: #Diesel Disgrace #Whats is Your Name? #LMS Intruder (Multi-Part Episode) #Fast, New, and Scared #Fergus & Harvey #Murdoch and Gordon #James and Harold #Flatbeds #Ivo Hugh's First Christmas #The Strange Train Season 2 (2014) Originally season 2 started with Flatbeds, and was planned to continue before remastering. This episode was moved to season 1 during remastering. Season 2(2019) Season 2 is well into production. Episodes are written many engines and rolling stock have been made. Many building made such as Tidmouth Station and Shed. A new camera has been acquired, and new sky backdrop. Filming is set for summer 2019. Movies Work started as a dream from the start. as soon as Ted found out this was the 100th year of the North Western Railway script ideas poped up. with more research on what happened (class of Thomas, date he came to sodor, other engines working on it ect. Filming was originally planned for late December, and a new years release. However, Ted did not have the script done and the voice cast was not set, it was pushed to a mid February premier. When Ted came home from his vacation he worked as fast as he could on the movie. He was not able to meet a mid February release he had planned, but he finished it on March 1st and uploaded it on March 8th. More movies of the same name are planned to be produced. Voice Actors The movie was the first of Teds work to have voice actors. Ted likes the new style and planned to keep making the episodes like this. for a full list of Voice Actors Click Here Category:Series